happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DinoLord00/Top 10 Deaths in Happy Tree Friends
As mentioned in my last post, Happy Tree Friends has a vast array of horrible deaths, but in this list, I'm counting down the worst deaths in the series. Keep in mind, that I'm listing them off in three criteria, brutality, creativity, and overall satisfaction. Remember, this is top ten deaths, not injuries, so injuries will not be listed or counted. 10. Petunia/Eyes Cold Lemonade Like they always say, you can't beat the classics. With a devilish amount of creativity to the eyeball cut, it had to make the list, but it's getting listed #10 because it's more cringe, than appeal. 9. Nutty/Sweet Ride While I can admit it was a little uncreative that barely met the standards, the results made up some of the damage. If you're afraid of bees, this death isn't going to help, as it might as well just cringe enough at Nutty's face at the result. 8. Shifty/Milkin' It Shifty has a fair amount of brutal deaths in the series and this death just so happens to be one of them. After betraying his brother, it was a little satisfying for Shifty to die, even though I like Shifty. Definitely a torturous death. 7. Lumpy/Letter Later Than Never It's no surprise that Lumpy frequently dies from animals and with all his animal related deaths, this is the worse. As if the result from falling off the cliff wasn't bad enough, he gets slowly eaten by Toothy's tortoise in the most torturous and rather satisfying way to eat him. To top it off, Lumpy gets sprayed by tortoise repellent in the eyes. 6. Splendid/Gems the Breaks It is quite rare for Splendid to die and his only gruesome death somehow made it to this list. Him killing off three characters made him feel like a jerk right away and his death in the end really paid him back his debt. Brutal and satisfying. 5. Handy/Shard At Work Glassware is dangerous in real life and Happy Tree Friends took this danger to a whole new level. Handy seriously injured is a bit unappealing, but otherwise it was a very creative and torturous death. 4. Shifty/Sea What I Found Another betrayal by Lifty occurred in this death, but after seeing the future in Shifty, he should have saved him to avoid this death. With an acceptable death that was both horrible and creative, This had to make the list. 3. Petunia/Wishy Washy In case you haven't noticed, the TV series episodes mostly appear in this list for being more gruesome and in this episode, it was no exception. If you have OCD, seeing Petunia go out in a bloody way, this may rethink committing suicide for failure. 2. Sniffles/Tongue In Cheek Yeah, that's right, I put Tongue In Cheek #2 in this list. The reason why was because it was creative and violent, it just had a little lack of satisfaction because of the hated Ants. Sniffles may be a bad guy, but not enough to meet the Ant's standards. Before I mention #1, here are a few honorable mentions: *Cuddles/Can't Stop Coffin *Toothy/Eye Candy *Lifty/Skelter Swelter *Cub/Snip Snip Hooray 1. Lumpy/Wishy Washy Believe it or not, I put Lumpy's death in this episode #1. I did it because while it can be a bit uncreative, its shocking results made up everything. I mean, have you seen Lumpy after his death. That actually made me cringe and this has to be the worst death in the entire series. What are your top ten deaths in the series? Any ideas for a blog? Leave a comment down below and thank you for reading my top ten list. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts